smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Palace/Part 3
Aksel: Any ideas? Glovey: Yes. We’re getting out of here. Scruple knows how to fix Smurfette. We can’t contact him with this broken mirror. Hopefully it can be repaired. Aksel: What about the woman who helped us get here? She may have a solution to defeat and restore Smurfette as well. Glovey: Mother Nature? How could I forget… Wait, Aksel look. Glovey points behind them and notices that the sunlight shines a path that was hidden in the darkness, revealing more tunnels. Glovey: Maybe if we go through here, we can find someway to restore Smurfette and to defeat Carock. Aksel: Right. But if vee find more trouble? Glovey: That’s where I am going to need you to pray to God to keep our path righteous. Aksel: Right. The two Smurfs head towards the darkness and end up walking to a lit room with an altar in the middle and an inscription which read, “The sleeping maid can be woken from her deep slumber after being placed on the sleeping stone and kissed by her true love, but not without possessing a current heroic feat. Aksel: According to this inscription, you can lay Smurfette on this giant altar and restore her life by giving her a kiss, thus waking her up. Hmm… like the Sleeping Beauty story. However, it did mention that you need a current heroic feat, an act of courage to be precise. And what better timing. Glovey: What do you mean? Aksel: This is a great opportunity to save the world yet again, Glovey. Glovey: You want me to try again with Carock… He’s too powerful. We’re just Smurfs, Aksel. Aksel: The lord will provide. Look. The little friar points at a wall full of diamonds and glass. Glovey quickly pulls out the compact and smashes what is left of the broken mirror and replaces it with the glass found on the room. He shakes it up and it begins to glow and it appears new once again. Glovey: Yes! Hello? Scruple, are you there? The image of Scruple and Azrael appears again. Scruple: Smurf, what happened? Glovey: Scruple, I need you to find in one of your books something else. Tell me how to defeat a wizzrobe. Scruple: A Wizzrobe? Those are just a myth. I do recall one needing to possess the reflect spell. Glovey: Quick! Can you cast it through the mirror? Scruple: What are you Smurfs up to?! That doesn’t look like the village you dwell from! Glovey: Please Scruple! Scruple: It’s called a reflect spell. It’s all the books say. I say that shield you possess reflects beams. It’s made of a mirror, right? Aksel: What about the spell part? Scruple: The original reflect spell makes anyone be able to reflect the waves of darkness away from one, but it can only be cast by a wizard. Unfortunately, I am not a real wizard, yet. Glovey nods and closes the compact. He then goes to retrieve Smurfette and places her on the big altar and returns her compact. Glovey: Aksel, please stay here and watch over her. I’ll try not to take too long. Glovey approaches Smurfette and places his hand on her belly. Glovey: Hold on my child… Glovey runs out to the snow and makes a big whistle, making Bubbles jump from the roof of the cave. Glovey climbs the chimp and both head to the palace once more. Before entering, Mother Nature appears before Glovey Smurf. Glovey: Mother Nature? Mother Nature: You have done well young one. Facing the wizard isn’t a requirement. This whole journey for you was considered a heroic feat. You can restore Smurfette’s life. Glovey: Mother Nature, this man is bad news either way. I can’t do this alone. Mother Nature: I’m afraid all I can do is control the seasons. Glovey: Mother Nature… please allow the winter to seize for just a second, and let me find a wishing star. Mother Nature: Now that I can do! Mother Nature pulls out a magic wand and waves it around. The snow begins to stop and the skies clear, revealing the night sky. Glovey looks around and sees a shooting star appear. He begins to try and make a wish. Unfortunately, he is not fast enough and is kicked into a pile of snow by Carock. Glovey notices the winter has resumed and Mother Nature appears nowhere to be found. Carock: You were too slow Smurf. You should’ve escaped while you had the chance. Now, you will perish! The wizard blasts Glovey with numerous lasers, while the haired Smurf covers behinds his shield. He gets up and quickly runs inside the castle to take cover. Carock: Come out little Smurf. When I find you, I will yank every hair from your scalp very slowly. Bwa ha ha! Glovey is seen hiding in a small corner as he whispers and mutters to himself. Glovey: Come on Glovey… you can do this… Carock pulls a chair and begins to read a book. Carock: You’ll have to come out eventually Smurf. I may as well take a rest. Glovey throws his sword right at Carock’s book. Carock: So there is a fighter in you after all. Glovey jumps out in the middle and acts as if he is waiting to be hit. Carock: I have you now Smurf! Say bye bye! Glovey quickly pulls out his shield and reflects Carock’s attack right back at him, making him banish and leave behind smoke and dust. Glovey: (sighs) bye bye… Glovey goes over to the fallen book and picks up Grandpa’s sword and puts it away and runs back outside and heads to the shrine where Aksel and Smurfette were. Aksel: Glovey, you’re back! Glovey heads forward to Smurfette and approaches her for the kiss. Smurfette slowly opens her eyes and smiles in relief. Smurfette: Oh Glovey! I had the most un-Smurfy nightmare ever! Oh boo hoo hoo! There was this nasty wizard and Nemesis, and and… Glovey: It was just a bad dream. I’m here for you. Aksel is seen smiling from across the room as he closes his eyes. Aksel: Zis boy… there is a guardian angel watching over him. It’s like a child’s story. Nobody else vill believe everything I have vitnessed. Glovey picks up Smurfette and both head outside as Aksel follows behind them. Smurfette: Uhm Glovey… Why are your hands covered in makeup? Glovey: Well, I felt my hands needed some makeup, so I put some on them. Smurfette begins to giggle, then stops after she begins to freeze. Glovey takes off his winter suit and uses it to cover Smurfette. Smurfette: I’m sorry Glovey… I don’t mean to be such… Glovey: Don’t say anything Smurfette. I love you and I promise to take good care of you and my child. Aksel: Glovey, exactly how do we go back? Glovey: Not sure. I didn’t think about that part. Hmm… Mother Nature! Glovey screams and everyone poofs away and appear right outside Mother Nature’s house. Glovey: Like…whoa… Aksel: Uhm Glovey? Your friend appears to have been brought as well… Bubbles is seen making bubbles with his mouth and screeching. He then runs off into the woods hopping from tree to tree. Smurfette: Uhm Glovey… I think it’s time… Glovey: Time… time… What time is it? Smurfette then whispers into his ear as he makes his eyes wide. He quickly knocks on Mother Nature’s door. Glovey: Mother Nature! I need you! Again! The door opens and Glovey runs inside holding Smurfette. Mother Nature leads Glovey out. Mother Nature: Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. I will need some privacy first. I’ll let you in when everything is set. It’s been quite a long time since I have seen a Smurf being born. Mother Nature heads into her house for what appears to be about half an hour. Glovey appears to be pacing back and forth nervously. Aksel: Aren’t you freezing Glovey? Glovey: How can I be freezing at a time like this? What if something happens? What if… Oh my gosh! Aksel pulls Glovey and slaps his face. Glovey: Thank you. I needed that. Aksel: Look Shmuhlf, everything vill be fine. You vill make a great father. Mother Nature opens the door and lets the two Smurfs enter her cottage. Inside, Smurfette is seen smiling as she holds the newborn baby. Glovey: Is that… Glovey smiles and approaches Smurfette and his new child. Glovey: Is it a boy or girl? Smurfette: It’s a beautiful little boy. Glovey: My little angel is born. Aksel: Vhat vill be his name? Smurfette: He looks like a little angel? Aksel: May I suggest Angelo? The name appears suitable. Glovey: That’s perfect. It’s close to angel. Smurfette: Angelo… I like it. Aksel: May I? Smurfette: Yes. Aksel holds the child who stares back with a blank face. The baby finally smiles and laughs. Aksel is seen pouring water on his head as he speaks, while Glovey conversates with Smurfette. Glovey: Looks like there are two baby Smurfs now. Smurfette: Yes. Glovey: I can’t believe how beautiful my son turned out. He looks just like you, Smurfette. Smurfette: He’s handsome like you. We can’t say all Smurfs look the same anymore. Not after you came along that is. Glovey’s cheeks turn red as he gives a small laugh. Both Angelo and Glovey stop laughing and look out the window. Mother Nature observes this behavior. Mother Nature: Is something wrong Glovey? Glovey: It felt like… I was being watched… Mother Nature: You may not have noticed this, but both you and the baby reacted quickly in the same manner. Aksel: Amazing. You must have passed your abilities to your son. Glovey continues to stare outside the window. He notices a figure far away hiding in the clouds. The figure disappears and flies off. From far away in the ocean, Carock appears and he falls in the water. He swims to shore coughing and spitting water. He pulls on his robes to squeeze the water out. Carock: Grr…. Curse you Smurfs! This isn’t over! I will return! This world will kneel before the new order! Now... to find a way back to the palace... Carock is blasted by a bright ray and is pushed back into the water. He looks up in anger and gets surprised when he sees the same figure Glovey saw appear then fly off. Carock: Bah! It must have been a shadow from the sun… The figure appears flying around in space. He resembles a Smurf, only different with armor and a helmet. He flies to the sun and speaks to others that wear the same uniform as him. “Inform our majesty that there may be a possibility that one of the princes is alive. I believe I have located him in the human planet.” ‘Yes Sir, right away sir.” Back in the Smurfs’ forest, Glovey, Aksel, and Smurfette are seen heading back home with the new baby. The Smurfs notice them return and call Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Well done Glovey and Aksel. Smurfette, are you alri… Oh, and who is this little Smurf? Papa Smurf smiles as he picks up the new smiling baby. He then puts him down to meet every Smurf in the village, including Baby Smurf. Papa Smurf: And this is Baby Smurf. Smurfette: They’re going to make such good brothers. Papa Smurf please let me and Glovey keep Baby Smurf too. Since we’re ready to be parents, well… I think it would be Smurfy if we got custody of Baby as well. Glovey: Both could grow up together and be happy. Papa Smurf: Well…. I suppose that could be arranged. Smurfette: Oh thank you Papa Smurf! You won’t regret this! Glovey: I can’t believe this is really happening. It’s all happening so fast. Smurfette… you really made me the happiest Smurf once again. Both Glovey and Smurfette are seen hugging tight as well as Baby Smurf and Baby Angelo. ' THE END' Category:The Great Palace chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes